


The Enchantor

by 30Rats



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, Pirate Ben, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30Rats/pseuds/30Rats
Summary: Ben goes to the isle and gets adopted by the Enchantress abandoning his life in Auradon. How long will this last before his old life catches up to him? UNDER EDITING
Relationships: Ben & Gil (Disney: Descendants), Ben & Uma (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Harry Hook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on here but not first fic enjoy!!

Ben had always been different from other Auradon kids, not in the “I like black and death metal way” though. More like he had natural magic in a kingdom where magic was a relic from a time past. By natural magic I mean, unlike the fairy godmother who was magical but needed her wand to channel it, Ben could just /make/ things happen and bend his magic to his will without the use of some wand or artifact to channel it. The leading theory his parents had was that his father had some magic left in his body from the Enchantress’ curse that passed on to him. No matter the reason for his ‘gift’ Ben was always told to hide it and never try to hone it as a skill, “You will have no reason for these tricks when you are king” his father always told him when he asked.

At sixteen the pressure had never been higher, his powers were getting harder to control without using them at all. Ben had taken to using his magic for menial tasks in the privacy of his room, but only when he was certain nobody was around to witness it, lest his father finds out.


	2. Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben neets someone very special.

It was a full moon tonight, this might not mean much generally but my 'abilities' as my dad called them were always stronger when the moon was full. It didn't help that lately I had a pull of some sort to the Isle of the Lost. I don't know how else to explain it other than a kind of voice in the back of my head telling me I needed to go there.

Tonight was worse than ever, I could actually hear a voice calling to me as I layed in bed.

'My child, come home to me. Please.'

The voice is soft, almost maternal, and somewhat ethereal.

I don't know what the voice wants but somehow I know it won't hurt me. It feels like home, something foreign to me.

I never felt at home in Auradon, in the palace. Everyone walks on eggshells around me because I'm the heir to the throne, I follow rules and traditions every hour of the day and magic is banned for no reason!

~~

Climbing out my window seemed dangerous but this wasn't the first time I've snuck out so using my magic, I slow my fall into the garden below and climbed the wall.

The palace is close to the coast so it took no time at all to reach the ocean. It was beautiful, the voice led me here and as I looked towards the horizon I knew why. Sitting there in the distance was the Isle, the eternal storm clouds seemed almost calm as I stared at the prison.

'Come to me, I can't wait to see you in person my child' 

"But how?" I question, barely a whisper. Something deep inside me tells me this is the right thing to do and I don't think I could ignore that even if I wanted to.

'The power is yours if you only allow it to be'

Taking a deep breath, I felt my magic swell and enter every part of my body bringing me a comfort unlike anything I've ever felt.

Stepping into the water, I notice that there is a light beneath my feet, keeping me above the waves. I felt a large grin on my face as I loomed up as I ran towards the Isle of the Lost.

I was surprised to find I wasn't tired as I came up to the barrier of the Isle. What was more surprising was the woman behind the barrier waiting for me. She was beautiful, with long blonde hair and her eyes were the brightest shade of green I've ever seen.

"You, you're the one I heard! Who are you?" I stared into her eyes as I spoke unable to look away.

"Yes, it is me who called you here my child, I believe your questions will be better answered in my home though I understand if I do not hold your trust yet," Her voice was calm and even though I got the feeling she was sad for some reason.

"Ok, I have no reason to believe that you'd hurt me, but how do I get through the barrier?" I said uncertainly.

"This barrier is made to keep us in my child, those in power never thought to keep others out," A small smile crossed her features as she held out her hand to me.

Reaching through the barrier, I grasped her hand and stepped fully through allowing her to lead me through the old, run down streets of the Isle. After only a few minutes we stopped in front of a large building.

"Welcome home my child," She said, turning to me to continue, "It may not seem like much on the outside but looks can be deceiving, that is your first lesson one such as yourself should learn," As she spoke I was guided to what looked like a hidden elevator behind the siding of the building.

Pulling a chain I hadn't seen before, the elevator lifted us to a room that seemed almost out of place among the scraps of the city. Following the woman to a sofa we sat down and were, hopefully, ready to talk.

"So…" I awkwardly trailed off as I formed my questions, "Who are you? And how do you know me?"

The lady let out a small giggle before speaking, "I am the Enchantress, and I am your true mother,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based the Enchantress' dialogue off of Nyx from the game Hades I really hope I did my dark mom proud


End file.
